Princess
by LilBlackBird
Summary: Raven is kidnapped to be the bride of a prince. She can't rescue herself because the castle renders her powers useless. Who will be her hero? BBRae, RobStar, CyBee, and Flinx. Rated M for later chapters because... well you'll see.
1. Chapter 1

"Yes my lord?" A short red headed servant asked as she walked into the throne room of the castle, bowing deeply.

"Find my son a suitable maiden to marry. Someone smart, beautiful, powerful, and young." The king ordered. "I want to give her to him as a birthday gift." He said.

"Yes my lord." She said, bowing deeply again. She walked out of the room, shutting the large gold incrusted oak doors as she did so.

"Raaaaaavveeeeeeen!" The Titans resident changeling called as he ran down the hallway towards the empathy's room.

"Whatever it is, the answer is no." She responded through her door.

"But I brought you–" He tried.

"No." She said again. Beastboy's ears drooped, dejected by her response. He turned and walked back towards the main room, intent on playing video games with Cyborg. He perked up a bit as he thought of the possibility of beating Cyborg at a game that he practiced on.

Raven continued to meditate in her room, trying to pick up where she was before she stopped to talk to Beastboy. The more she chanted her mantra, the more awkward she felt. She could feel the presences of all the Titans, yet there was something off. After thirty more seconds of trying to figure it out, she finally discovered that the issue was an extra presence in the tower. She topped meditating, and got up, determined to find the presence.

She first went to the main room to see if one of the Titans had company, which they did not. She wandered to the roof, then the basement, and all through the spare rooms. She eventually decided that she was imagining things earlier and went back to her room. As she went into lotus position to meditate, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and one cover her mouth.

"Say I word and I'll kill you." A whispery thin female voice said. Raven nodded, partially scared for life, and the mystery woman teleported them to an ancient princess tower. "Don't attempt to use your powers, this castle renders them useless." She said as she let go and left, locking the thick door behind her.

Raven screamed in fury, frustration, exasperation, and aggravation. She screamed because she finally could, and because for once she actually _wanted _to let out some emotion. She plopped down on the bed they had been nice enough to give her, whoever _they _were.

"I can't believe I was just kidnapped!" She yelled to the world. "How much worse can it get?" She asked sarcastically. Then the door opened again.

"The king wishes to see you now." The red haired servant said. Raven stood up.

"King?" Raven asked as they left the room.

"So Beastboy," Cyborg started. "What happened with Raven earlier?" He asked

"Shot down as usual." Robin answered smugly from the other side of the couch.

"Shut-up." Beastboy responded.

"Seriously, what happened?" Cyborg asked again.

"She said no before I even asked!" Beastboy said. "I'm gonna go try again though." He stated He set down his remote and jumped up off the couch. This time he went to her door and knocked. "Raven?" He called. Getting no reply, he knocked again.

"Raven, you in there?" He asked. He once again got no response, so he gently slid open the door. "Rae?" He looked around and didn't see her, so he went to look on the roof. He got the same result.

"What did she say?" Robin asked as Beastboy came back in.

"Nothing, I couldn't find her." Beastboy said glumly. Cyborg paused the game as he and Robin turned around.

"What do you mean you couldn't find her? She was supposed to be in her room, that's where she told us she was going." Robin said.

"Yeah man, are you sure she just wouldn't answer her door?" Cyborg asked. Beastboy shook his head.

"I opened her door, she wasn't in there." He said. The boy wonder stood up and walked to the Titans' mainframe, trying to get a lock on Raven's communicator.

"See Beastboy, she's still in the Tower, her communicator signals in Starfire's room." Robin said. "Let's go check." The Titan boys walked down to the bubbly alien girl's room, and knocked gently.

"I will be there in the shortest of seconds!" Starfire called. She opened the door and smiled wide. "Hello friends! Is there something that you have the needing for?" She asked, her brow harrowing in confusion.

"We were just wondering I Raven was in here." Beastboy said, Cyborg and Robin nodded in agreement.

"Friend Raven is not present, what would make you do the thinking that she is?" Starfire asked.

"We tracked her communicator signal here." Robin said, Starfire let them in to look for her communicator, only to find that it had been eaten by Silkie. "No wonder her signal was in here." Robin muttered as they left.

"Well then where is Raven?" Beastboy asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find out soon." Robin responded grimly.

**CLIFFHANGER! I know you guys are like 'Evil witch! How dare she leave us hanging!' and I also know that some of you are like 'Shouldn't she be working on her other stories?' Well, to the first group MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And to the second group, I should be, but I needed to write (type) this before I lost it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously, on ****_Princess_**

_"We were just wondering I Raven was in here." Beastboy said, Cyborg and Robin nodded in agreement._

_"Friend Raven is not present, what would make you do the thinking that she is?" Starfire asked. _

_"We tracked her communicator signal here." Robin said, Starfire let them in to look for her communicator, only to find that it had been eaten by Silkie. "No wonder her signal was in here." Robin muttered as they left._

_"Well then where is Raven?" Beastboy asked._

_"I don't know, but we need to find out soon." Robin responded grimly._

**Present**

Raven followed the red haired servant around the winding steps, down the long corridors, and right up to the large gold incrusted oak doors. With a tap of her hand in the center of the doors, the door swung out of their way, revealing the largest room Raven had seen in her entire life. In the very center against the back wall, sat a man with a large crown, the king, Raven guessed. The servant prodded her towards him, then left and shut the large doors.

"What is your name, maiden?" The King asked. His voice was loud and deep, and it vibrated the entire room.

"Raven." Her response was loud and clear, not a single trace of fear in it.

"Well, Raven, do you know why you were brought here?" He asked.

"No." She responded.

"You were brought here to be a gift. My son is turning eighteen tomorrow and I'm giving him a wife for his birthday."

"I'm guessing I'm that wife?" She asked sarcastically.

"I do not like your tone." He said, slightly angry.

"So?" She asked.

"I could have you hanged for such an attitude." He said.

"May I go now?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"Just one more question." She sighed, but didn't argue. "Why are you so informal with me? You speak to me as if we are of the same class."

"Well, you are not _my_ king, so I don't believe I have to obey you." She turned on her heel, walking to the door with grace, then stopped and turned around as she opened it. "I am in your class, maybe higher." With that she turned back around and left.

The Titans were searching all over the city, high and low, on buildings and in sewers, for Raven. Robin pulled out his communicator.

"Titans, report." He said.

"No sign of her." Cyborg said.

"I can't get a scent." Beastboy said.

"I have had no sightings of friend Raven." Starfire said.

"We've got to keep looking." Robin said. "Something happened to her, I don't believe she would just leave. Robin, out."

The Titans continued their search, expanding to places outside the city. They even asked the other Titans to search around the world. After hours of searching, they had had absolutely no luck, and no leads.

"What will happen if we don't find friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know Star, but I think we're gonna need a temporary replacement." Robin said.

**_NEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEEXTDAYNEXTDAY NEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEXTDAY_**

"Miss Raven," the servant girl said as she walked in that morning, "His Majesty has sent up a dress for you to wear when you are presented to his son." She said. She pulled a long, puffy, flowing pink dress **( . ) **from the hallway and held it out to Raven.

"Take it back. Tell him I won't wear anything pink." Raven said, sitting down on the bed and crossing her ankles.

"B-but his Majesty said–"

"Take. It. Back." Raven said, cutting her off completely. The girl left with her head down, but came back with a short blue and black dress **(A/N: . ) **she held it out to Raven timidly, hoping she would take it. Raven eyed the dress for a while, before grabbing it from her hands. The servant sighed in relief, then left Raven to change in peace.

Raven walked out into the hallway, down the steps, and right to the throne room. What she saw was the king, with; who Raven guessed was the prince, sitting on another throne blindfolded. The king motioned for her to stand right in front of the prince, which she did.

"Alright son, you may remove your blindfold." The king said. The Prince happily complied, his hands fumbling as he tried to take it off as fast as he could. He eventually got it off, and the first thing he saw was Raven standing there emotionless as always, and he already liked her.

"Father," the prince started, his voice was velvety soft and smooth, with a husky undercurrent to it. "Who is she?" He asked, staring at Raven with wonder, curiosity, and awe, as if she was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen.

"She is your birthday present. Her name is Raven and I have brought her from a far away land just to be your wife." The king responded. The prince then did something very unexpected, he jumped up from the throne and caught Raven in a tight hug that rivaled Starfire's.

"She's perfect." He breathed. Raven blushed and stuttered thanks.

"Very well then, you shall be married by tomorrow." The king declared. "Charlene!" He cried, a nurse with long blonde hair rushed in. "Prepare the castle for a wedding tonight. A large one for the Prince and his bride to be."

"Prince Skylar is to be married? What wonderful news!" Charlene said. She then rushed out of the room, mumbling excitedly about wedding plans.

"I shall send a letter to your home informing your friends and family of what has become of you." The king said.

"Oh my, Azar!" Raven exclaimed. "The Titans have probably searched the whole planet looking for me! Please, can I write the letter?" She asked.

"Of course darling." The Prince said, kissing her hand gently. "Just call Rosetta when you're done, she'll send it back where you came from."

**_TWOHOURSLATERTWOHOURSLATERTWOHOURSLATERTWOHOURSLTE RTWOHOURSLATERTWOHOURSLATERTWOHOURSLATER _**

"Friends! I have received the news of friend Raven's location!" Starfire said as she rushed into the common room.

"Where is she?" Robin said as he ran up to her.

"Please read the letter in which we have received." She said. She held it out to Robin, who read it out loud.

"_Dear Titans,_

_ I'm very sorry about this, but I can't come back. Not because I don't want to, but because I can't. I was kidnapped to be a birthday present for Prince Skylar. But not on Earth, I was taken to another dimension completely. I don't know which one, but they told me why. I'm the fiancé of Prince Skylar, against my will of course, and we're getting married tonight. I can't come back because my powers don't work in this freakish castle. I wish you guys could help, but I don't see how that's possible. You need to replace me. Find someone new or have Jinx take my place._

_I hope I see you again,_

_ Raven."_

"She's been kidnapped." Beastboy said after a few moments of silence. Every Titans eyes were filled with tears, but a certain green changeling's head was formulating a plan.

**How was it? Did I do awful? Did I do awesome? Give it to me straight! No sugar coating! No lies! Flame if you want because it just makes me a stronger writer! Review please! Seriously! Do it for me!**

**Yours truly,**

**-LilBlackBird**


End file.
